Kingdom hearts: Road to dawn
by Lazy as always
Summary: What would the game be like if sora travelled with kairis best friend, but she would always argue with donald? Please read and review. Ive redone chap 1 for the second time today :D.
1. Boys

Elyon: Welcome to my "First" Fanfic. :D

Fanboys: What's with the quotes?

Elyon muttering: None of your business

Disclaimer: I don't own kh but I own Irma. Points I OWN YOU!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

"Not A monster THE Monster, and its in there!" Sora Growled.

"There is no monster. I go in there every day to see if anything changes with the door" Riku snapped.

Kairi stood there watching the to fight on in the hot sunset of destiny island. She had a blank face and was about to walk away if they didn't stop fighting. She turned around as the boys stopped fighting. Kairi walked over to Irma and sat by a coconut tree. The leaves were swaying with the ocean breeze and making a silent rustling noise.

"Say, Irma, Have you ever dreamed of getting off the island and exploring new worlds?" Kairi asked.

Irma had medium/short blonde hair that was straight with light crystal blue eyes. She had the smile of and angel. She was Kairi's best friend. She hangs out with Kairi and referees with her when Sora and Riku are at the usual. Irma usually argues with Sora, but not too much. She doesn't talk to the boys a lot. She prefers sitting next to a tree gossiping with Kairi.

Irma always wore a silk red top with love hearts at the left shoulder. She wore a pink knee high skirt with a flower on the top. Her long pink socks were quite dark and her white shoes had a flask of pink.

"Well, I don't really think about it. I would want to, but do other worlds really exist?" Irma replied.

There was complete silence between the two. They just sat and looked out to the sea. The orange sky made the island glow.

Sora and Riku were beating each other up and evening the scores. 0-5, then 5-5, and then it were 5-6. It went on all night.

By morning Sora found himself drooling in the sea with Riku by his side and Kairi standing in front of him. Irma stood behind Riku.

"Have a nice sleep? Both of you were fighting and then you went out like a light." Irma giggled.

"Well…." Sora started

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Elyon: I can't be bothered to type anything else…

Fanboys: Thank the lord!

Elyon: What's that supposed to mean !

Sephiroth: HI

Elyon: We don't need you

Sephiroth: sob


	2. What ya doin?

Elyon: say, why are you so mean?

Fanboys: ZzZzZ … ! Oh you're talking to us………uh we are not mean…were cool…

Elyon: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyways, here is another chapter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

After a night of fighting and snoozing Sora and Riku rested their weapons. Well… they were weapons; the wood came of Sora's sword with every hard blow he gave Riku, who was fighting like a dragon breathing fire. Riku makes fighting look easy! To Riku, Sora was a weak fly… or a dead fly. Riku went to sharpen his weapon just a little. Well he didn't want to poke an eye out.

Kairi and Irma sat on their favourite palm tree and rested their head against the wood looking into the calm ocean. Irma gazed into Riku's eye; it had that piercing look, as if he was going to hurt someone. But Riku wouldn't hurt a fly… unless that fly was Sora. Kairi looked at Sora he was building a new sword, but kept his old one because it was lucky. The sea had rotted some of the wood on his sword and it was missing half of the handle.

Irma had a rough night of clattering pans and banging pots, the sound of the tree swaying in the breeze calmed her down. She loved the way the wind blew on her face. She went over to the waterfall. That usually calms her down even more.

Sora had just finished his new sword and its better and longer then the last one. Sora knew he mustn't fight Riku again or hell be carving more wood. Sora cleared up the leftover wood from the tree and sat in the sand with his feet touching the edge of the sea. "What a day" Sora thought as the ocean waves calmed "and its only 12:00pm"

Sora moved his hands through the sand and laid back.

"The sand feels so warm…" He thought as he drifted off into sleep as the suns rays hit his face.

Selphie sat on the harbour, just above the boats that were bobbing up and down in the sea. Her legs were dangling off the edge and Tidus had just finished smoothing out the wood so there's no more splinters on Selphie's arm. Selphie loved gazing into the sea were the sun rested just above the waves. The birds in the sky always joined her when she wasn't kicking Wakka's butt! She had the urge to go do that again…

Tidus' hands were full of painful thin splinters, the worst, Tidus tried not to touch anything so he ordered Wakka the pull them out for him. It was painful but the splinters were gone. He's happy he made the harbour wood smooth. Tidus ran over to the ocean to wash his dirty hands.

"Work pays off, I am cool." he muttered to himself in joy as he sat in the burning sand.

Wakka was bouncing his ball on his head and firing it at the wall. His only crisis was his hair going wrong. Wakka loved his hair. It sticks up and it curls, that's it, nothing really bad. Tidus came over and started talking about the fact that Wakka's hair is not the best thing in the world. Tidus had a fight with Wakka but in the end they made up and went into the little cave and drew on the walls. Wakka's drawing looked a bit weird because Tidus kept knocking him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Elyon: That is the end of this chapter.

Fanboys: It seems a bit pointless this one.

Elyon: o.O Grrr

Riku fangirls: My favourite line "Riku makes fighting look easy" drools


	3. BUGS!

Elyon: this chapter is longer then the other ones

Fans: twitchiness

Elyon: Don't get twitchy near me!

Fans: …

Elyon: Anyways this may look dodgy because I'm in a rush.

Fans: ………………………………………………………

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

"The road lies ahead"

"Your heart must be strong"

"A light that never goes out"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Irma opened her eyes. It was weird she kept having these dreams. It was like some sort of faded memory.

"Irma! You're not sleeping on the job already are you?" A deep voice laughed as she rubbed her eyes. Behind her was Riku. "Kairi has a list of all the things you'll be needing. She is in the cove now."

Without warning she shot to her feet and knocked Riku down. She went the long way and found Kairi at the raft.

"Wow Sora! You got extra coconuts. Nice going. "Kairi's voice echoed as Irma walked near.

Kairi smiled and put away her thalassa shells. "Oh Irma! Just in time. Here's you're list: 5 fish, 2 seagull eggs, 2 bottles of water and 6 mushrooms." Kairi laughed. "I don't really like mushrooms…oh yeah don't get water from the sea."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

"Ah you've got them! I thought you'd never return. You sure took your time. "Kairi said. Irma gave over her items and last slippery fish.

Riku raced back to Kairi with his bottles of water and very smelly mushrooms. That's what Irma saw as she looked over her shoulder. Riku dropped it all on the raft just below Kairi's shoes. It was getting heavy; he had pulled a muscle earlier when fighting with Sora. He's improving but still not good enough. Poor Sora. He had more pain than Riku!

It just shows how much you need to train.

"Great everything's set…although it's getting quite late. Maybe we should rest up for our big journey that will commence tomorrow when were ready." Kairi said to the small group that had gathered.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Being the last two on the island, Sora and Kairi made their way to their boats. The two boats were swaying on the ocean waves that were calmly brushing against the harbour.

"I just can't wait…once we set sail…" Kairi muttered under the calm sunset breeze. Sora looked back at the girl who looked orange because of the sunset's glow and smiled.

They got on their boats and guided each other home.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Sora was sat on his bed, gazing up to his toy ship he made a while ago. He gave a shy smile and turned to look out his window. His eyes widened. He gasped. He ran around his room looking for coats and a good stick, just in case.

Kairi's voice was still in Sora's head as his mum called him for dinner. He rushed down stairs.

"Sora its time for dinner! Why do you have your coat on?" Sora's mum asked.

"I have no time" Sora rushed and grabbed some toast on his way out. "Gotta go!"

Sora ran to his boat worrying about the raft, his friends and the island.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

"Irma?" Sora questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"It looked like trouble was coming so I came to see what's going on." She explained, "There are BUGS coming out of nowhere. Its so freaky!"

She pointed to the ground as a black bug appeared. It has two yellow eyes. They were like light bulbs. Irma had a bow and arrow with her. She hit the bugs with it and they counter her attack. That explains why her arm is so red. She withdrew her weapon and just ran.

Sora suggested they should find Riku and Kairi after he'd seen their boats. Irma followed his order and ran along with him. They ran around until they reached the mini island. They were out of both from running away from those slimy bugs. They ran across the bridge. Somehow, the icky bugs were not chasing them. There was non-in sight.

Darkness was everywhere. It swam under Riku and jolted up from the ground. It covered him and rooted him to the ground. It was crazy. A bright flash made even night seem like midday. It faded slowly. Riku was gone. There was no speck of silver hair or anything. Sora looked down, noticing his stick was now a shiny key-sword.

"Keyblade"

"Keyblade"

"Keyblade"

The voice came from nowhere.

"Lets go." Sora ordered. "We must find Kairi"

Irma nodded and whirled around. She was again following Sora. Irma and Sora weren't really friends, but they must stick together.

Another bug appeared. They didn't run though, Sora as brave and hit the bug. It vanished in a puff of smoke, black smoke. They made their way to a strange door. It was guarding the secret place. Irma opened it and proceeded through, Sora followed after.

They found Kairi looking at a door. Sora jumped forward, but as Kairi turned around he frowned. Kairi looked sleepy.

"Sora…" she muttered.

Before Sora could do anything about it the "door" behind her opened. It let out strong gusts of wind, pushing Kairi into Sora. It got stronger and pushed Sora and Irma into the sky.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Sora looked up, he was floating on a piece of land. He saw a giant orb above him. It was terrifying and gloomy. He stood up and got Irma to her feet too.

A few black bugs came up and Sora got his weapon ready. He heard loud noises. A bigger bug came out. It was probably bigger then his house.

It had sharp claws, as if it could scratch your eyes out and big yellow eyes as bright as the sun and a body with a hole in the shape of a heart that could swallow you up.

Irma was held back by Sora. He hit the creature anywhere he could reach. He hit the hands, the head and even his foot. He jumped and dodged a lot, but he made it.

"Sora? Are you okay?" She asked as he bent down to take breaths

"Yeah, just a lot of hitting and jumping." He replied, gasping for air.

One moment later a gust of wind game out the orb, shocking the two of them. They held onto rocks and wood hoping they wouldn't get sucked up. It was too strong and they let go. The purple orb sucked them up in a flash. They were gone…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Elyon: So the islands gone too!

Fans: NOOOOOOOO Riku! THE ISLAND! WAAAAAA!

Elyon: Crybabies…


	4. You ALWAYS think about kairi!

Elyon: SUGAR!

Fans: Guess what she's been eating ¬.¬

Elyon: SUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

Fans: O.O;

Irma: Oh god…

Elyon: SUGAR, SUGAR, and MORE SUGAR!

Sora/Riku/Irma/Fans: RUN!

Kairi: ….;

Disclaimer to all those solicitors (A.K.A lawyers in America): I don't own kingdom hearts although I DO own Irma points

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Banging. That was all Sora could hear. It was ringing in his ears from his big fight. Drowsiness, He'd been sucked into an orb made of wind. Freezing, He is cold from the wind. Home sick, he was somewhere else…

Sora stood up. He banged his head on a crate nearby to make sure he wasn't dreaming. BANG! The crate fell to pieces. He felt the pain. He sat down and done nothing for a matter of time. He stood up again and walked out of a mysterious alleyway that he was slumbering in.

There was a flashing light above a building. It blinded Sora for 5 seconds. He could make out what it said "accessory shop". The shine made the night glow up brightly. He walked in where a man was standing looking down at the floor.

It was warm but not hot. There was a perfect fire blazing in the corner. He was too confused.

"Hey there! May I…oh its just a kid" The man behind the counter said, lowering his tone of voice.

"Wha…" Sora mumbled. He realised someone was talking to HIM

"I'm not a kid and the names Sora!" he sounded quite lively.

"OKAY! Simmer down Sora. What's the problem?" He asked "Oh yeah I'm cid"

"I'm lost. I don't know where I am or what world I'm in." Sora explained.

"Oh yeah…this happens all the time. You're in traverse town. It's always dark here. You better get used to it."

"A new world? Traverse town…this is all so new." Sora said while he looked around.

Sora told cid all the strange things that had happened, who his friends were and his island.

"Good luck finding your friends." Cid said as he waved to Sora. Sora left peacefully.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

"Where am I?" Irma questioned.

She looked around blankly. No lights, no people, just silence. Eerie silence. Her footsteps were quiet, but she could hear them tap on the floor. Above her there was a dim sign that she could barely make out. It said "HOTEL".

She had no weapon, no home. She was lost in a new world. It was too dark. The only lights were stars, lots of stars.

She wandered into the hotel. She sat on a bench just at the bottom of the hall. She was silent.

She gave a loud sigh. It echoed throughout the hall as she drifted to sleep. Slowly but silently she closed her eyes and she was off in her own world.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

"What now" Sora asked himself as he stretched as he was looking around.

Sora's body temperature changed from warm to arctic. It was freezing and all Sora could do was stand there and shiver. Poor thing. At times like this he wishes he'd worn a jumper.

He wandered around until he found two doors. They were tall. There was a sign above it. "Second district".

He took no chance and pushed the giant doors open. A young man with a blue sweater ran and fell to the ground just below Sora's shoes. A heart shaped crystal of some sort rose from his body. A bug came behind. It was different to the ones on the island. It had armour, only a little though. Sora's face was frozen. He was shocked.

The second district was a little warmer than the first, but it was still cold. A figure in the corner got his un-divided attention. There were more, about five.

"Its those bugs from our island! What are they doing here?" Sora shouted. He got rid of them with a few swings of his shiny new weapon.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Irma was still asleep, not noting that there were lots of bugs outside.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Sora ran away form the second district. The bugs were all over town.

"They weren't here before!" Sora shouted out loud.

He whirled around, as a heartless brushed past. Sora got angry and ran instead. He came across an item shop and just ran in. Sora was looking at ducks. It was weird they were talking too.

"You must be Sora the lost boy" The duck in the blue shirt.

"How do YOU know?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Cid told us." the one in the green shirt said.

"New travels fast these days" said the one in the red shirt.

"I'm Huey" said the white duck in the red shirt.

"I'm Dewey," The green one added

"And I'm Louie" The green one finished.

As Sora walked out everything went silent. There was nobody around or any bugs. He approached the accessory shop.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." a deep man's voice said. Sora turned around around.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, getting scared.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." Stepping forward was a young man with dark brown hair.

"But why?" he went on. "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, getting very angry now

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."

"WHAT?" Sora cried, taking out the Keyblade slowly and proudly. "There's no way you're getting this!"

"Alright, have it your way." The man said, taking out his gunblade. It was silver and big.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Irma woke up by footsteps. There was a boy and a girl coming into one of the rooms and they were holding something vaguely familiar.

Irma jolted onto her feet and got closer. It was Sora! But wait. Why did they have Sora? They noticed her creeping up behind them.

"Do you want something?" The girl asked.

"Well…no but I know the person your holding" Irma replied.

The girl put Sora on the bed. As he got settled he opened his eye slightly, followed by the other one.

"I'm so glad your okay Kairi…" He said getting his vision back slowly.

Irma folded her arms and turned her back on Sora. "All you think about is Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She said with pride.

"You may have overdone it squall!" She shouted back to the man.

"That's Leon," He shouted back.

Yuffie made sure Sora was okay, while Irma was still angry. She hates it when all he can think about is Kairi.

"It's hard to believe, that you, of all people are the Chosen One." Leon said, and suddenly, the Keyblade disappeared in a bright, blinding light and reappeared in Sora's hands.

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Leon said, approaching the bed slowly.

"Um…make some sense." Irma shouted as if she were telling him off.

"Okay here's the thing, Your Keyblade is the reason the heartless are after you." Yuffie said, getting straight to the point.

"Heartless?" Sora said.

"You know dark things, the ones that attacked you. Oh yeah they have no hearts"

"Creative…Now we can have heart-full or something" Irma said sarcastically.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN." Leon shouted over to Irma.

"Your weapon, The Keyblade, can open any lock and seal world keyholes." Yuffie told him.

"LEON!" Yuffie cried, and pointed to the corner of the room, where a heartless appeared, but, it was a different type of Heartless, the Sora had seen. It was definitely a heartless.

Leon got his gunblade out and directed Yuffie away. He hit the heartless hard.

Irma had no weapon. She wasn't too scared she just ran with Sora. Sora was whipping heartless butt while Irma was still angry at Sora.

They approached the doors to the third district. It was silent too silent. The went down to the main square.

"WHOA!" Two voices called from above….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++++++++++++

Elyon: ¬.¬ I'm on to you fans

Fans: You're a sugar addict!

Elyon: SOB!

Sephiroth: I'm to darn sexy!

Fans: O.O;

Irma: You ALWAYS think about Kairi. You NEVER think about Riku or me or Selphie or…

Sora: This could take hours….

Irma: IM NOT DONE!


	5. Irmas new sword

Elyon: On the review it said Irma was flat…that makes me think a lot ill try to de-flat her somehow…

Fans: Oh shut up!

Irma: I'm not flat…I'm just skinny.

Sora: You wish.

Irma: I will kill you!

Fans: You're mean!

Disclaimer: I don't own kh, but I own Irma …dances

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A heartless…

"Whoa!" Irma shouted dodging a duck and some other strange creature. It looked like a dog, or a cow.

They landed straight on Sora, pinning him to the ground.

"The key!" the two strangers shouted, not noticing Sora.

"HA!" Irma started. "You've got animals on top of you!" She flicked her short blonde hair back.

The duck got up and pointed his staff at Irma's face. She ran as she saw heartless swerve up from the ground.

"Enjoy your fight!" She shouted going up to the vacant house. Pillars appeared everywhere as she left. The 3 guys were trapped. They had to fight the heartless.

"We can fight!" The duck said to Sora, just to let him know.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After seeing a blast of ice, blazes of fire and Sora showing off, a dark purple leg flew down and almost hit the duck. It was a metal leg. Followed by that, arms, another leg and a torso came flying down.

Irma ran back to the firs district in fear. While she was there she picked up a weapon…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hey, help me with this leg will ya?" Sora shouted to the dog with the shield.

He nodded and hit it a lot. He also defended Sora, knowing he had the key. The duck was dealing with the torso.

Sora was knocked to the floor by the leg. He was weak. The leg came with one final swing, but it didn't hit him. Something or someone was holding it back. Sora looked up.

"Irma?" He said, with a weak tone in his voice.

Irma was holding back the leg with a strange sword. It was blue and light could shine through it. It was smaller than Sora's sword though. The sword looked like there was water inside it. It was just an illusion.

Irma had got the sword as a gift from the ducks; after all it was an emergency.

With courage, Sora got up and started fighting. They all went on one body part at a time.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A heart shape came out of this heartless, like the other ones.

"Well what do you know, a heart!" Irma said, bending over to see it. But with no warning it shot up and disappeared.

Sora turned around and looked at the strangers.

"So you're the wielder of the key." The duck said getting a close look of his weapon. "That's it! You're coming with us."

"What? You can't just leave me here!" Irma shouted pointing her sword in the ducks face.

"Uh Donald, she could be…" The dog said as the duck interrupted him.

"Fine, well take her with us then." The duck screamed.

"Wait! What are you guys talking about!" Sora said angrily, gazing at the duck.

"We've been instructed to find the Keyblade master and our king." The duck said, gazing back.

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

"Stp fighting!" Irma shouted, Jumping up and down making her boots bang together.

These two were getting madder at each other by the second. Irma pulled them apart and agreed to go along with them.

"I'm Donald." The duck said to Irma, calming down.

"I'm goofy." The dog added.

"I'm Irma and that's Sora" Irma finished.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The group were staying in separate rooms of the hotel until they Donald got his "Ship" ready.

Irma walked from the green room to the red room where Sora was staying.

"Hey Sora." She said in a quiet tone. "Sorry for leaving you when the heartless came."

"Its fine." Sora started. "If you didn't leave then you would be weapon less, and you wouldn't have saved me."

"Well what can is say…"

"Irma…thanks"

Irma giggled, "You're welcome."

Irma flicked her hair back again and went into the green room. Her Blue eyes looked great in the light.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Elyon: I'm trying to put a little sub plot in somewhere.

Fans: Yeah right.

Sephiroth: I'm too darn sexy.

Irma: You said that already...Hey where did you come from?

Sephiroth: …

Everyone but Seph: .;


End file.
